


A little drugging, a little dancing

by Ewelshy



Series: Jaydick One-Shots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce doesn't come because he is a hypocrite, Cameras, Climbing, Dancing, Drugging, Hitting someone with a pillow, Japan, Jason thinks it's amusing, M/M, Weapons, mt. fuji, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewelshy/pseuds/Ewelshy
Summary: Maybe they needed the break......he just wished Jason hadn't drugged him first.





	A little drugging, a little dancing

Dancing

…Maybe they needed the break.

On the private Wayne Enterprises jet, Dick stared out of the window, swirling his champagne glass in his hand. He wasn’t all that sure about going on a holiday, but Alfred and Clark had managed to convince them that their daily lives (and nightly ones) were too chaotic. 

Jason, to everyone’s surprise, agreed immediately; he suggested they go to Japan. Tim and Damian were next to agree with Japan- Damian wanted to take a look at the traditional weaponry of the Japanese and Tim wanted to study culture. Finally, Bruce gave into Clark’s nagging… only for an off-world mission to come up. Almost everyone in the League suggested Batman needed to go on the mission- Bruce himself didn’t really want to go, didn’t want to disappoint his kids, but he grudgingly agreed to go on the mission two days before they were supposed to go to Japan. 

It was Dick who was difficult to convince.

He didn’t want to leave his police job at the GCPD for too long and was worried about what might happen if someone escaped Arkham. The worst kept flashing to the front of his mind of returning home to a burning Gotham- Alfred told him he was being ridiculous and that he needed a break before he went insane. Bruce, albeit quietly, agreed with Alfred, and told Dick that everyone needed to stop from time to time before he was shot off with the Green Lanterns into space.

Hypocrite.

When Dick was on the fence about leaving Gotham, Jason decided for him. He went towards the GCPD building and went to see Commissioner Gordon. When he went in, Gordon turned around in surprise.  
“Jason! I wasn’t expecting you. What’s the reason for this visit?”

Jason shifted from side to side before sighing. “We are planning a trip- a break from Gotham- for a couple of weeks. Everyone is convinced except Dick, who is worried about what people might think of him if he ‘abandoned’ his job. He needs this break more than any of us and I was wondering of you could give him the next two weeks off? It would mean he wouldn’t worry as much.”

“Thanks Commissioner!”

Gordon smiled softly. “Of course. Tell him that it is no problem at all.”

Dick hadn’t been particularly happy when Jason told him but seemed more on board with the trip… until they were about to leave. The eldest decided he didn’t want to go, even though he was packed. Jason could tell he wasn’t going to change his mind, so just when he was about to walk back into the airport, Jason darted him with a tranquilliser. Tim and Damian watched mildly amused as Dick spun around, hand pulling out the sedative before his vision began to blur.

“Fuck... you’re… asshole…”

Jason caught him before he hit the floor and lay him on one of the beds, face peaceful in sleep, before picking up his own bags and carrying them inside the jet.

Dick woke up about five hours into the fifteen-hour flight, to the sound of soft snoring to his left; Damian had fallen asleep. Tim was typing furiously on his laptop, and Jason was smiling smugly at him. Dick picked up the pillow he was resting on and began to hit Jason with it violently.

“Jason!” he yelled over his boyfriend’s laughing. “How could you? I said no! You can't drug a person against their permission!”

Finally, Jason wrapped and arm around Dick’s waist pulling him closer to him.

“Oh, it’s okay Dickie. You can’t leave now. We are already on the way and I don’t want to you go jump out the plane to avoid spending two weeks with us.”

Hitting Jason once more to be sure, Dick relaxed into his side with a sigh. “Fine. I want to take some pictures when we get there asshole… now don’t move I want to sleep.”

When they got to Tokyo, they made their way to the 5-Star-Hotel suite they had booked. Dick stretched until his spine popped before grabbing his towel out of his case, as well as his swimming trunks.  
“I’m going to investigate the pool, ‘kay? Make sure you order room service before I get back.”

Over the next few days, Dick began to relax. Cass and Steph sent him regular updates that that ‘yes, we are alive’, and ‘yes, Arkham is secure’. The four brothers spent their time exploring Tokyo on day one, two and three, going up the Tokyo Skytree had to be Dick’s favourite.

On the seventh day, they planned to climb Mt. Fuji. 

“You know, it takes the average person around five to seven hours to get up Fuji. What’s the bet we do it quicker?” Tim mused on the way there.

Looking at Tim through the wind mirror of his car, Dick raised an eyebrow. “I’m not taking that bet Timbo, sorry. I’m not that stupid.”

Once Dick had parked the car, they took the bus from Shinjuku to the Subaru Fifth Station, getting there mid-afternoon, where they would stay in the mountain huts until morning; Jason had his heart set on seeing the sunrise. There weren’t many other people there at all, just one other couple that were obviously professional climbers.

“Grayson! I demand that you tell Drake to give me back my weapons!” Damian yelled, diving at Tim.

Dick ran a hand through his hair with a resigned sigh and Jason slid next to him. “Why do you even have those weapons Dami?” Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

Damian scoffed slightly before snatching his weapons off of Tim. “I did not want to leave them in the hotel in case they were discovered by anyone cleaning the room. It would not do well for Father if his sons were caught with enough weapons to murder everyone in the hotel.”

Jason snorted as he took a shot of his whiskey, smiling at Dick. “He has a point.”

“Shut up Jason.”

They set a timer for early the next morning, determined to see the sunrise. Dick was first up, pulling Jason after him, followed by Tim, the Damian. All four were energised after a cup of coffee each, as well as a shot of espresso. They began the climb up Fuji, with the other couple, steadily making their way up the tall mountain. At the peak of the mountain, they collapsed, already worn out; they still had about twenty minutes before sunrise anyway.

Dick set up his camera on the tripod, wanting the perfect pictures of the sunrise, but just as the sun began to peek over the horizon, Jason scooped him up and took his hands.

Dick, off balance, leaned on Jason. Jason began to move back and forth, spinning with Dick in his arms as the sun rose. It took Dick embarrassingly long for him to realise that they were… dancing.  
Drifting to silent music, the two of them moved in tandem with each other, dancing in the morning light, captivated by each other as they moved, drowning everything else out.  
They carried on dancing until Jason slowed to a stop, kissing Dick softly on the lips. Dick closed his eyes and leaned happily on Jason, savouring the moment.

“This was amazing Jaybird, thank you.” Dick whispered, barely audible.

Jason chuckled slightly, “does this mean I can drug you again?”

“Don’t you dare”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so... what do you think? Apparently I'm not doing these in order now, because my brain said no. I'm open to any and all prompts for a different series or one-shot if anyone wants it! Until next time!  
> -E


End file.
